Scooby Doo 3: Christmas Trouble
by Scooby Freak
Summary: It's Christmas time once again in Coolsville, and the gang are totally exited. But when something goes wrong, things start to mess up. Can the gang solve the case? Read to find out! CH. 9 FINALLY UP! COMPLETED!
1. It's That Time of Year Again

Scooby Doo 3: Christmas Trouble

By Scooby Freak

Chapter 1- It's That Time of Year Again

_Hey guys. I'm going to delay my other stories for a while, because I want to finish this story before Christmas. I hope you guys had a great Thanksgiving. I sure did. This story takes place after Scooby Doo 2. Anyway, let's move on to the story._

* * *

It was a wonderful night at Mystery Inc Headquarters. Everybody was Christmas decorating. It was snowing outside, and Coolsville looked beautiful with all the snow. Two little boys were at the Headquarters. They were twins, and they were the sons of Fred Jones and Daphne Jones. One of the little kids was Thomas, or Tom, he had his Mom's red hair. He had blue eyes; Tom was a typical boy, played sports, liked video games, wants to be just like his dad. The other boy was James; he was shy, and not like his brother, he was always bullied at school by Brad Herring, Red Herring's son. He was shorter than his brother and had his Dad's blonde hair and blue eyes. Both boys were six years old. James was trying to put an ornament on the higher part of the Christmas tree, but couldn't reach it because he was too short. He suddenly felt something lift him up. It was his Dad, he was James's role model. James wanted to be just like him, brave, strong, smart.

"Thanks Dad." said James.

"No problem son." said Fred.

"Hey Dad," said Tom, "I've never seen this ornament before. What is it?"

Tom showed the ornament. It was a beautiful ornament, it was a Christmas tree ornament. It looked pretty old.

"Hey I remember that," said Fred, "My dad had that when he was young, and he gave it to me. Now I'll give it to both of you guys, take care of it."

"Thanks Dad." said the twins.

Daphne was putting up some stockings. Shaggy and Scooby were adding some Christmas decorations to the headquarters. Velma was putting lights on the tree.

"Like Scooby can you believe it?" said Shaggy, "Only one week till Christmas!"

"Ripee!" said Scooby, dancing around.

"Jinkies!" said Velma, "Christmas is coming so fast."

"I'll say," said Daphne, "In fact, this year went by in a flash."

"But I'm so glad it's Christmas time!" said Tom.

"Yeah" said James.

The gang finished decorating.

"Can we go outside to play in the snow?" asked Tom.

"Sure, why not?" said Fred, "It's a pretty nice evening, and there's a lot of snow. I think I'll go outside too."

"Yay!" cheered the twins.

"But put on your jackets, gloves, and boots" said Daphne, "You don't want to catch a cold."

"Like, I feel like going outside too," said Shaggy, "Don't you Scoob?"

"Reah" said Scooby.

"I think I'll go outside too." said Velma.

"I guess I'll go too." said Daphne.

"Yay! The whole gang is coming outside!" said Tom.

So Mystery Inc and the twins went outside and had a snowball fight. After that, they made a snowman. The twins felt lucky to have such a great family. And Fred and Daphne felt lucky to have great kids. It was a perfect day, what could go wrong? But, in Coolsville, anything can go wrong…

* * *

_Well, that's chapter 1! I hope you liked it! Remember, this movie takes place after Scooby Doo 2. See you later!_

_Scooby Freak_


	2. Anything Can Go Wrong

Scooby Doo 3: Christmas Trouble

By Scooby Freak

Chapter 2- Anything Can Go Wrong

_Hi people! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday because first of all, I had to go to a wedding AND a baby shower. Secondly, my computer crashed and messed up when I came back. That's the seventh time that's happened! Darn computer, ever since I've moved it upstairs it's been crashing! Anyway, here's what you're here for._

* * *

...What COULD go wrong? The tree and decorations were up, the presents were under the tree, everybody was enjoying the snow. But things go wrong even at the least appropriate times. Anyway, nothing seemed like anything would go wrong right now. Shaggy and Scooby were eating the snowflakes that were falling, Velma was putting clothes on a snowman, Fred, Daphne, Tom, and James were chasing each other around, slipping on the ice and snow, laughing all the way. Daphne and Fred had been married for six years now, and they were still very happy. They remembered their wedding very clearly.

_Flashback of the wedding_

_It was a beautiful Spring day at the Christian Church Of Coolsville. Fred, the groom, who was looking very handsome in his white tuxedo, was waiting at the end of the aisle for the bride. Then, the wedding started. Shaggy, the best man, and Velma, the maid of honor, came walking down the aisle, there were other family and friends walking down in black tuxedos and purple dresses. Then came Scooby, the ring bearer. Scooby was wearing a blue bow tie around his neck, and he was carrying the rings. Then came the flower girl, Daphne's little cousin. Finally, came the bride, Daphne looked beautiful in her white dress. Her parents were walking her down. When they got at the end, they have her hugs and kisses, and let her go.Fredand Daphneexchanged vows, put on the rings, lighted the candles and all that. Then, they were officially husband and wife._

"_You may kiss the bride." said the Pastor. They kissed._

_The reception was beautiful, there were white tables and chairs, the dance floor, all the decorations. And when Fred and Daphne danced, everyone knew that it was true love forever._

_End Of Flashback_

"Mom! Dad! Look!" said Tom, pointing at something in the sky. It was a dark figure that was in the sky on some type of flying machine, kind of like what the Green Goblin used in Spider Man. The figure had a black hood and he was wearing a dark and black coat with black gloves. The figure got closer on his flying thing, and when he got close enough, he got something out of his pochet. It looked something like a gun, and he pointed it at the gang. Fred quickly got his wife and the twins, and they jumped behind a huge tree, Shaggy and Scooby ran around in circles very fast. Velma hid behind another tree. The hooded guy pulled the trigger of his weapon and tried to blast it at Fred's family, but missed. He then pressed something on his flying machine and flew away.

"I'm scared!" said James.

"That guy is mean!" said Tom.

"Guys, go inside, it's too dangerous right now" said Fred.

"But we want to help!" said Tom.

"I know you want to help, but it's to dangerous. So go inside. Okay?" said Daphne

"Ok" said James. The twins ran inside.

"What was that?" asked Fred.

"Like, I don't know but it was scary" said Shaggy. Scooby whimpered.

"We need to find out what that was." said Velma.

"It looks like we've got another mystery in our hands." said Fred.

"I'm so scared for the kids Fred, what should we do?" asked Daphne.

"I know, the kids are in great danger, we'll have to do what parents do. We have to protect the kids more than ever." said Fred.

"That's right," said Daphne, "I don't want our kids to get hurt. I love them too much."

"If anything ever happened to them, I don't know what I'd do." said Fred.

"But like, who was that creepy guy with the gun?" asked Shaggy.

"Reah" said Scooby.

"That's what we're going to find out." said Velma.

"Oh no, another mystery!" cried Shaggy.

"R'oh no!" said Scooby.

* * *

_Well, that's chapter 2. Did you like it? Huh? Ok I'll update soon catch you later! Bye!_


	3. Worries

Scooby Doo 3: Christmas Trouble

By Scooby Freak

Chapter 3- Worries

_What's up people? This is chapter 3. __On to the big fat story now! REMEMBER, this story takes place after Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed._

* * *

_In Mystery Inc Headquarters where James and Tom are._

"I wonder why we can't help Mom, Dad, and everyone in the mystery." said Tom.

"I don't know," said James in his quiet, shy voice, "Maybe it's because Mom and Dad love us and they don't want us to get hurt."

"But... I'm a big boy!" said Tom, "I think I'm old enough to help solve a mystery!"

"Tom, we're six years old" said James.

"I thought six year olds were grown up." said Tom, looking confused. James shook his head.

_Outside where Mystery Inc were trying to figure things out_

"We better find this guy," said Fred, "If he tried to kill us, he'll try to kill anyone in Coolsville."

"Fred's right," said Daphne, "This killer means death, he's not playing any pranks or jokes."

"We better investigate." said Velma.

"But like, where to start?" said Shaggy.

"Reah" said Scooby.

"Dude, he could be anywhere in the city!" said Shaggy.

"And I think it would be too dangerous to split up." said Velma.

"Velma's right," said Fred, "We need to stick together."

"But I think it would be too dangerous to take James and Tom." said Daphne.

"You're right" said Fred, "I guess we'll have to get Grandpa to watch them."

Suddenly in the sky, there was the mysterious figure on that flying machine again. He came down and swooped Daphne up in his hands. He laughed an evil laugh.

"Let go of me you jerk!" said Daphne. Fred ran after the guy that had Daphne.

"Let her go you ass! She didn't do anything to you!" said Fred. He ran faster, but it was no use. The man had Daphne and they were flying away on the flying machine. Fred stood there, staring where the flying machine faded away. No hope. But then Scooby found something on the street. It was a letter. The flying man must have dropped it. Fred opened the letter. Inside it said:

_To Mystery Inc,_

_It is I, The Hood Man. Don't laugh at my name! How dare you! I know you're laughing! Anyway, I have successfully_ _kidnaped Daphne Blake. If you want to see her again, you'll have to go to the Coolsville Forest. There, you'll have to find my hideout. And if you find my hideout, you can have Daphne back, but FIRST, you'll have to go through me. You have 24 hours. LOSERS!_

_Signed,_

_The Hooded Man_ _(don't laugh you idiots!)_

"The Hooded Man! What a lame name!" said Shaggy, laughing.

"Well, forget his name, he's still dangerous." said Fred.

"What are you going to tell James and Tom?" asked Velma, "They'd be devastated to hear their mother has been kidnaped."

"I'll have to tell them the truth. And then I'll have to call Grandpa to watch them. It's too dangerous for them to come." said Fred.

"Like, can Grandpa watch Scoob and I too? There is no way we are going to go in that forest! Right Scoob?" said Shaggy.

"Reah. Roh way!" said Scooby.

"But it's our only chance to get Daphne back," said Fred, "If we don't go, the twins and I will never see my wife again."

"And I don't think Mystery Inc could go on without Daphne." said Velma, "How about if I gave both of you a box of Scooby Snacks."

"Like, count us in!" said Shaggy.

"Reah!"

Fred went inside and told the twins what happened.

"Oh no! Mom!" said James.

"Let's go find her!" said Tom.

"You guys need to stay here. It's too dangerous. Grandpa will watch you." said Fred.

"Why can't we help?" asked Tom.

"Because it's too dangerous for two six year old kids." said Fred.

"I think I could take that bad guy out! I'll punch him!" said Tom.

"I know you want to help, but the fact is, it's too dangerous." said Fred. He called Grandpa and he came right away.

"Don't worry, I'll watch them and they won't be out of my sight!" said Grandpa, sitting on a chair, "I'll–" But before grandpa could finish his sentence, he put his head down and started snoring.

"Okay, I'll be back guys, and your Mom will be back too. Oh wait, I need to get the keys" said Fred, he walked away.

"Hey, we need to help save Mom too." said James.

"But how?" asked Tom.

"I have a plan" said James.

"You actually have a plan? Cool! We can call ourselves... the Anti-Barney Force!" said Tom.

"That sounds a little stupid." said James, "Now come on, Dad's looking for his keys. Now is the perfect time to do my plan!"

The twins opened the doors in the back of the Mystery Machine.

"We'll hide back here!" said James, "And while Dad is driving, he won't notice!"

"But what about the rest of the gang? Shaggy and Scooby are always back here. They'll see us!" said Tom. Then James noticed a big blanket behind some gadgets and stuff.

"We'll hide here!" said James, "We'll go under this blanket that's behind this stuff, and we'll lie down flat. And when we're under this blanket and behind this stuff, we won't be noticed!"

"We better hide quick! Here comes Dad and the gang!" said Tom. They hid and the gang came in the car.

"Remember, we need to find a hideout in the forest." said Fred.

"Like dude, I'm scared!" said Shaggy. Fred was driving the van so long that the hiding twins were wondering what was going on.

"Are we there yet?" asked Tom out loud.

"Tom? James?" asked Fred surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Wasn't Grandpa watching them?" asked Velma.

"I guess Grandpa fell asleep again." said Fred.

"We wanted to help you find Mom!" said James, "We didn't mean to disobey you Dad."

"What am I going to do? It's too late to turn back." said Fred.

"Like, I guess the little guys have to come along." said Shaggy.

Fred sighed worryingly, "I guess you guys will have to come. But you need to be very careful. Stay with me at all times when we get to the hideout."

"Okay Dad." said both twins. They finally got to the Coolsville Forest. It was now the night, which meant that it would be dark.

"It's gonna be hard to find a hideout in the dark." said Shaggy.

* * *

_First of all, I would like to thank the following people for helping me by putting good reviews of my stories and other things_. _YOU ALL ROCK!_ _And I'm sure there are other people, but there's a lot so I listed the users and authors. But I thank EVERYONE!_

_HH-Dream Puppy_ _(You rock! Keep rocking!)_

_Seal Pup_ _(Thanks for the wonderful comments)_

_FinsterWhomps_ _(Finster does whomp! )_

_Kaiba-Kun ( Rock on always!)_

_Keepers Of The Basset_ _( I love Hogan's Heroes!)_

_Darkelm69 (I'm glad you like my Simple Plan story)_

_DaphFlamm (Thanks for pointing out some errors)_


	4. Caught In A Trap

Scooby Doo 3: Christmas Trouble

By Scooby Freak

Chapter 4- Caught In A Trap

_Hi, it's me again. Sorry I couldn't update, I was busy with stupid homework all week._

* * *

Everybody had been walking in the forest. But, no luck.

"I told you it would be hard to find the hideout when it's dark." said Shaggy. The twins were starting to look tired. Soon, the whole gang was tired.

"Like, I think we need some rest. We've been walking for a long time." said Shaggy.

"Reah" said Scooby.

"Well, I guess we could use a little bit of rest. But remember, we only have 24 hours. So, we'll need to get up early"said Fred. So the gang picked a spot on ground. Everybody was a bit restless.

"Dad, will we find Mom?" asked James.

"Of course we will." said Fred.

"I'm scared Dad." said Tom.

"Don't worry guys," said Fred, "If I know a tough woman it's your Mother. She's kicked butt more than you know. We'll find her and she'll be okay."

"Really?" asked the twins.

"Really" said Fred. They all drifted to sleep. Right at the crack of dawn they woke up. They started searching for the hideout.

"Like, dang this is harder than I thought." said Shaggy.

"You said it." said Velma.

"Reah" said Scooby.

Suddenly the gang heard footsteps among the trees. They tried to run the opposite direction, but they heard footsteps coming from that side too. Then they heard footsteps everywhere. Strong looking henchmen came from behind the trees. James felt something grab his shoulder. When he looked up, he saw a big, ugly, bald man looking over him.

"Help!" said James.

"Back off from my kids!" said Fred. But the henchmen caught him and the rest of the gang as well. The henchmen took them to a big, strange looking building that was hidden deep in the forest.

"The hideout!" whispered Tom. Everyone was tied up. They were led inside the building. It was full of statues, all of them so creepy. They were thrown in a room and were locked in. In that locked room, they saw a familiar face that they thought they would never see...

* * *

_Well, what did you think? A cliffhanger! OMG! I'll update probably tomorrow okay? Byes!_


	5. Reunited

Scooby Doo 3: Christmas Trouble

By Scooby Freak

Chapter 5- Reunited

_What's up people? Sorry for the long wait, I was sort of... GROUNDED. I am ashamed, but I brought my grades back up._ _So now I'm back on the good old computer_. _Enjoy... while you can! MUHAHAHAHA! Okay, sorry my evil twin is back! Oh no! Hee hee anyway, on to the story._

* * *

... And boy were they glad to see that familiar face

"Mom!" shouted both twins.

"Daphne! You're okay!" said Fred. They ran up to her and gave hugs and kisses.

"Like, thank goodness you're alright!" said Shaggy. Scooby ran up to Daphne and started licking her face like a happy dog would.

"Alright Scooby, I missed you too!" said Daphne laughing, "I'm so glad you all are okay too."

"What happened Daph? What is this place?" asked Fred.

"It's the Hooded Man's hideout." said Daphne.

"Like gosh! So we're in the hideout?" said Shaggy.

"No Shaggy, we're in La La Land." said Velma sarcastically.

"Mom, who is the Hooded Man?" asked James.

"I have no idea. That's what I wanted to find out." said Daphne.

"Maybe we'll find out right now." said Fred. The Hooded Man was walking to the door of the room the gang were locked in. He opened the door with his keys and came in.

"I'm rich! I have captured all of Mystery Inc! Even the little kids. HA! I've hit the jackpot!" said The Hooded Man.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" asked Fred.

"What I want is to capture you so I can take over Coolsville and ruin Christmas without you pesky punks getting in my way!" said The Hooded Man.

"And why do you want to ruin Christmas?" asked Tom.

"Because I'm like that! Is that a good enough answer punk?" said The Hooded Man cruelly.

"Hey man! Those are our sons you are talking to!" said Fred.

"So back off." said Daphne.

"Oh the protective parents." said The Hooded Man, "I can say whatever I want! I will ruin Christmas whether you all like it or not!"

"Isn't that kind of evil?" asked Velma.

"Oh my gosh!" said James, " How are we going to stop him? There's only six days until Christmas and we're trapped in this room!"

"That is my plan." said The Hooded Man, "And thanks to you all, I've captured you and now I will ruin Christmas!" He walked out of the room and locked it completely, laughing all the way. The door was a metal door, there was no way to get out. It was 4 days later, 2 days until Christmas and the gang were still trapped in that very room. The Hooded Man came in that evening. He looked very evil under that hood as usual.

"Alright buddy, we've had enough, who are you?" said Fred.

"You really want to know." said The Hooded Man in his deep, evil voice, "Fine then."

The man took off his hood...

* * *

_I leave you with another cliff hanger! BUHAHAHA! Oh there goes my evil twiwn again (twitches eye) I'll update later I PROMISE. I even said the P word_ _so yeah, I can't break a promise. See you later bye!_


	6. Unmasked And Revealed

Scooby Doo 3:Christmas Trouble

By Scooby Freak

Chapter 6- Unmasked And Revealed

_Hi people. Sorry for not updating. Once again, I had HOMEWORK. Golly I can't wait till Christmas Break! Anyway, on to our little story. I'm hoping the next chapter will be the last but, I don't know._

* * *

Under that hood was a very unexpected person.

"Red Herring!" said Fred.

"He's Brad Herring's dad! Brad is mean too!" said James.

" Yes it's me. But now, I am more powerful since I have you locked up" said Red.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Daphne.

"Why? Because Daphne, you broke up with me in high school!" said Red, "I was a perfect man. But no! You wanted to go with that dorky Fred Jones!"

"Red, we were never together! I went on ONE date with you and I realized there that you were a huge jerk! Fred was a sweet guy trying to prevent me from going with a jerk like you! He is much more of a man than you will ever be!" said Daphne.

"Like dude, that's no reason to lock us up!" said Shaggy.

"I also locked you all up because I wanted to ruin Mystery Inc." said Red Herring.

"Boy, you're meaner than your son and he's really mean!" said Tom.

"Do you think I care?" asked Red, "That's it! I'm already behind schedule! Guys get over here!"

A bunch of henchman came in and got the gang and kids, and they took them to a huge room. It had many machines and things. They were all tied up.

"Why are we here?" asked Velma.

"Because tomorrow's Christmas Eve, and I want to ruin Christmas for all by tomorrow evening!" said Red Herring.

"Please don't hurt our kids." said Fred.

"We love them more than anything in the world." said Daphne.

"Oh sure I won't hurt them! I'm not that stupid! I'll take them in, raise them to be like me. Then when they grow up, I can retire, and they can do evil deeds in Coolsville along with my son!" said Red. He laughed evilly and left the huge room. The henchmen were still in the room protecting it.

"You know, it's okay if we spend Christmas here." said Tom.

"Yeah, as long as we've got each other, Christmas can't be stopped." said James.

* * *

_Awwww, weren't the kids sweet? I'll update soon._


	7. The Escape

Scooby Doo 3:Christmas Trouble

By Scooby freak

Chapter 7- The Escape

_Sorry I haven't updated. Real life got in the way. Anyway, here's chapter 7_.

* * *

Fred suddenly remembered something.

"I think I have my pocket knife in my pocket. I took it along for situations like when the henchmen took us. I totally forgot about it." whispered Fred. He reached for it in his pocket and started cutting the rope that tied them.

"Dude, like, you could've taken those henchmen out in the forests!" said Shaggy, "When we're free, I'm gonna strangle you!"

"Temper Shaggy! Keep it down, the henchmen might hear." whispered Velma.

"Sorry." whispered Shaggy. Soon the whole gang were free.

"Now we need to sneak out without the henchmen noticing." whispered Daphne.

"This way." said Fred. Everyone followed.

"Hey, are we going to stop Red Herring from ruining Christmas?" asked James.

"You bet we all are." said Fred.

"But we need to keep you two out of danger." said Daphne.

"I can punch Red Herring." said Tom.

Fred chuckled, "Sorry kids, it's too dangerous."

They kept going through halls, they didn't know where they were going. They suddenly heard footsteps coming from somewhere in the dark halls...

The gang stood still.

"I have a bad feeling that we're caught." whispered Tom.

A bunch of henchmen showed up.

"Run!" said Shaggy. They all ran like maniacs. Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma ran to one hall. Fred, Daphne, Tom, and James ran to the other hall.

_Dashing in the halls_

_Trying to run from freaky guys_

_Through the halls we go_

_Screaming all the way_!

Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma ran at the end of a hall and into a big room. They hid in a big box. But the henchmen found them so they jumped out of the box and ran out of the room.

_We've been running for hours_ _and hours_

_I'm starting to get sick_

_I think I'm going to vomit_

_Does anybody_ _have a bucket?_

Fred, Daphne, James, and Tom ran into a room that looked like a library. They investigated it only for a few seconds because the henchmen found them so they had to run out of there.

_Oh! Jingle Bells, you better run_

_We're all going to die!_

_We see a bald mean looking guy and then we start to pray_

_Hey! Jingle bells, Red Herring smells_

_Uh oh! I think he heard what I said_

_Oh what fun it is to run from a big ugly jerk! NOT!_

The gang ran into each other and were now back together. They were at that big room where they were tied up before.

"Oh man, like, back to square one!" said Shaggy. Suddenly they heard a voice.

"Yes, which makes it easier for me if you're back to square one."

It was Red Herring again...

* * *

_Ok so the song was corny. Sorry. I'll update soon._


	8. Busted

Scooby Doo 3: Christmas Trouble

By Scooby Freak

Chapter 8- Busted

_HI! Sorry for not updating for a while, homework really gets in the way. So, enough of my incoherent babbling, on to the story!_

* * *

They stopped running. 

"Now, meddling punks, you're not stopping me from ruining Coolsville and Christmas. My goal is to kill and destroy without you all butting in!" said Red Herring.

"Zoinks!" said Shaggy.

"Alright Herring, just stop this. You really don't want to go off killing. Do you?" Fred said.

"Oh, but I do want to go off killing." said Red, "And I'm starting with you!" He took out a weird looking gun and aimed it at Fred. He pulled the trigger and it hit him. Electricity went through Fred, he fell back.

"Fred!" said Daphne.

"Dad!" said the twins.

"Rikes!" said Scooby. Red Herring laughed evilly.

"Red! Stop this!" said Velma.

Red laughed, "You think I'm gonna give up when you say, 'Stop this'? Ha! I'm not that stupid!" Daphne and the twins ran up to Fred who was lying on the floor in agony.

"Like, dude you've gone to far! That's my pal you're trying to kill!" said Shaggy. Scooby growled.

"And _you're _going to stop me?" asked Red.

Daphne put her hand at the back of Fred's head.

"Freddy are you okay?" asked Daphne.

He looked weak.

"Yeah." said Fred in a weak voice.

"That guy shot you! I'm going to kill him!" said Tom.

"Don't think like that. Red Herring thinks like that. Killing is never the answer." said Fred, weakly.

"Dad, don't die." said James with tears ready to come out of his eyes.

"Kids, what's meant to happen, will happen. If I'm meant to live, I'll live. If I'm meant to die, well-" said Fred who didn't finish his sentence.

"You'll die?" asked Tom.

"Yeah." said Fred.

"But that can't happen!" said Tom.

"Freddy, I just can't imagine you dying either." said Daphne. She held on to him.

Daph, I'll always be here, you know that right?" said Fred. Even though he was weak, he was able to hold her.

"Oh how touching. A loving family. Too bad the father won't be living so long." said Red Herring. He pointed his gun at Fred.

"No!" said the gang and kids.

Before Red could shoot, something big, furry, and brown jumped on him and brought him down.

"Get away from me you meddling mutt!" said Red. He pushed Scooby away. He then looked at Shaggy, "Your dog is crazy!" Scooby tried to attack him and bite him again soRed started running. Scooby ran after him. Red ran in different halls, and he was looking back. He thought he had gotten away, but then he stopped running and was shocked by what was in front of him. A bunch of cops stood there, aiming their guns at them. Busted.

"Don't move!" said one of the cops.

"The cops! Like dude, thank goodness you came man!" said Shaggy, "How did you know we were here?"

"We saw your van in the forest and we thought we should investigate. Then we found this building." said one cop.

"Velma came, "This man has been trying to kill people."

"We know that." said a cop, "We've been searching for him."

"Red Herring you're under arrest for attempting to kill people." said another cop. They put handcuffs on him.

"Wait! Don't take me! NO! I would have gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling punks and your dog too! I hope Fred dies!" said Red.

"Officer! Officer!" said James, he was running to the cops, "My Dad, he was shot! He was shot by Red Herring with some gun that shoots people with electricity! It can kill people!"

"Where's your Dad?" asked the officer.

"Come on, I'll show you!" said James. He started running.

The officer looked at another officer, "Call an ambulance." he said. He ran with James. Another cop came too.

* * *

_I totally promise the n__ext chapter will be the last. I'll update on Saturday or Sunday._


	9. Count On Me

Scooby Doo 3: Christmas Trouble

By Scooby Freak

Chapter 9- Count On Me

_Hi people! Sorry for not updating, I was Christmas shopping. The malls get so crowded. Well, here's the last chapter!_

* * *

The two cops followed James into the big room where Fred was.

"Sir, are you okay?" asked one of the officers.

"Huh?" said Fred. He was knocking out. His forehead was sweaty, he breathed heavily, he was in agony.

"We're losing him!" said the officer. Then they heard a siren. The ambulance came and took a look at Fred. Thy started carrying him and taking him.

"What happened to this man?" said one of the ambulance. The gang were following.

"He got shot by some gun that shoot out electricity. It could've killed him right when he was shot." said the officer. Fred was taken to the ambulance van. The gang were allowed to come in too. The ambulance started checking Fred.

"This is worse then I thought." said one of the guys.

"Dad?" said Tom. Fred turned to his family. He smiled slightly, but it was a very weak smile. He closed his eyes.

"We're losing him again!" said one guy.

"Dad! Please don't die! We all love you!" said James.

"Freddy? Can you hear us?" asked Daphne. No response.

"Dude! Come on man! We're almost at the hospital!" said Shaggy. Scooby whimpered.

"It's okay Fred, we're all here!" said Velma. Everybody got scared and nervous. They couldn't live without him. They arrived at the hospital and rushed him to an emergency room. There were so many doctors surrounding him.

"We need to help this guy! He'll die if we don't! Move people!" said a doctor.

One of the doctors looked at the unconscious Fred, "Don't worry buddy, we'll help you."

The whole gang could do nothing but watch.

"This is serious people, move!" said the doctor.

"Clear!"

"Move it!"

"He's losing his pulse!"

That's all you could hear in that emergency room.

"His heart isn't beating! Dammit it's not beating!" yelled a doctor. Everyone was in shock.

"Come on Dad. Come on..." whispered Tom.

"Please don't die." whispered James.

"I love you Fred. Please don't go." said Daphne.

"Come on dude. Don't leave us now." said Shaggy

"We all need you." said Velma.

"Reddy, we ruv you." said Scooby.

Suddenly Fred took a deep breath. He opened his eyes.

"What?" said Fred.

"He's alive!" said one doctor.

"Fred!" everyone shouted.

"Dad!" said the twins.

Daphne put her arms around his neck and kissed him like never before.

"Aw Mom, that's gross." said Tom.

"But we're glad that Dad's okay!" said James.

"Dude, we thought we lost you there for a moment." said Shaggy. Scooby ran up to Fred and licked his face.

"Like, are you okay?" asked Shaggy.

"I'm fine. The question is, are you all okay? I was worried about all of you." said Fred.

"Jinkies! We thought we were gonna lose you! What a miracle!" said Velma.

"A Christmas miracle." said the doctor. Everyone looked outside. It was dark.

"Christmas? Wait a minute, it's December the 24th!" said Tom.

"Dude, it's Christmas Eve!" exclaimed Shaggy.

"Ripee!" said Scooby.

"I'm just wondering how he suddenly was alive." said a doctor.

"Beats me." said the other doctor.

"You know what I think it was? Love. All the love from these people right here." said a doctor. He pointed at the gang and twins, "They loved him so much, and Fred loved them back. All that love made him better."

"That's rubbish." said a nurse.

"Not to me." said the doctor, "By the way, Fred can come home today. We just need to take care of a few things."

Later, the gang, including Fred, went in the Mystery Machine, and drove home.

They arrived at the headquarters, home sweet home. They went inside and sat, thinking about everything that happened.

"Like, wow, we got captured and we were trapped for days. Then we escape and Fred gets shot by some freaky gun, Red Herring is arrested. Then we're at the hospital praying that Fred will survive, he survives. Now, we're all here, and it's Christmas Eve. I say we had a freaky holiday." said Shaggy.

"Reah." said Scooby.

"But at least we're all okay, and we're all back home now." said Daphne. She looked up at Fred and kissed him.

Ew! Why do you grown-ups do that?" said James.

"That looks gross." said Tom.

"You'll understand some day." said Fred. The twins sat beside the tree and presents.

"Hey Scoob, I've got something for you!" said Shaggy. He held out a huge box of Scooby Snacks, it had a red bow on it, "Like, Merry Christmas."

"I have romething roo." said Scooby. He held out a box of Scooby snacks with a green bow on it. They gave their presents and started munching on the Scooby Snacks.

"I think it's time for you kids to go to sleep. You know that Santa won't come until you're asleep." said Fred.

"Ranta!" Scooby ran to Shaggy's room and fell asleep. The twins were fast asleep by the tree. Fred and Daphne carried the twins to their room. They had twin beds.

"Goodnight kids." whispered Fred.

"Merry Christmas boys." whispered Daphne.

"Like, I'm gonna get some shut eye too." said Shaggy.

"I better get some sleep too." said Velma. They went to their rooms.

"You know, the kids are asleep, everybody's asleep." said Daphne, "You thinking what I'm thinking.?"

"I'll get the puzzle! We're almost done putting it together." said Fred.

"Silly." said Daphne. She playfully and slightly punched him on the chest.

"Hey!" said Fred laughing, "I just came out of the hospital." he chased her around until they couldn't run anymore.

"We're gonna wake up everyone. We're being noisy." said Fred. Scooby then came.

"Rello." said Scooby. He rubbed his eyes and went to the fridge. Scooby opened the refrigerator and took out some food and ate it. Then Scooby looked out the window for a moment. There was new snow falling. Then he turned to the clock and saw that it was midnight. It was officially Christmas.

"It's Christmas now." said Daphne.

"Yup." said Fred. Then they saw the twins coming.

"Hi." said James.

"Hey, it's Christmas. Look at the clock, it's midnight." said Tom.

"You're right." said Fred. Then Shaggy and Velma came down.

"Like, Scoob wasn't in my room so I decided to see where he was." said Shaggy. He looked at the clock, "Like hey, it's Christmas."

The whole gang watched the snow fall. Fred put his arms around Daphne and they watched the snow fall slowly.

"Scooby Dooby Doo!"'

_And that's the end of the tale my friends,_

_But don't worry, Mystery Inc's adventures never end,_

_Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night,_

_And hopefully there won't be any more fright._

_Hark! The herald angels sing,_

"_Glory to the newborn King! _

_Peace on Earth and mercy mild_

_God and sinners reconciled"_

_Joyful, all ye nations rise  
Join the triumph of the skies  
With the angelic host proclaim:  
"Christ is born in Bethlehem"  
Hark! The herald angels sing  
"Glory to the newborn King!"  
_

**Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Happy Holidays!**

* * *

_Yay! Completed! So did you like it huh? I might do a short New Year's fan fic, I'm not so sure. Review please!_


End file.
